


Драббл по Сталиону (Stalion Drabble)

by Sulamen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, consensual puppy play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Это зарисовка-драббл о Девкалионе и Стайлзе в роли партнёров. Мир-АУ, тут не успело минуть и нескольких лет после столкновения, при котором Джерард ослепил Девкалиона, как тот принимает решение остаться без стаи и впасть в дикое состояние, потому что его альфа-стая отвернулась от него точно так же, как и его родная. После таких событий Девкалион не собирается нагружать себя ещё одной стаей, которая опять его предаст, и он просто её не создаёт. Годы спустя, окончательно одичав, он находит своего партнёра, Стайлза, и отказывается этого партнёра покидать. Волк решает, что если кому и позволит себя убить, так это именно своему партнёру. Но Стайлз, жалея бессловесного, запаршивевшего, одичавшего альфу, забирает Девкалиона к себе и заботится о нём.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm a terrible person (It doesn't keep me up at night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950630) by [DabbleInDrabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble). 



> Переведено на [TW-NY-Календарь 2017](http://teen-wolf-pack.diary.ru/?tag=5467000)

 

            Много лет минуло с тех пор как Джерард лишил его всего. Годы, которые Девкалион провёл в алой дымке злобы, убивая себе подобных, дабы не позволить им поступить с ним точно так же. Его собственная стая отвернулась от него в момент его наибольшей слабости, и он был вынужден убить их всех, чтобы просто выжить. Потом он скитался, полуслепой, несчастный и никому не доверяющий, опасаясь, что кто-то воспользуется возможностью закончить то, что начал Джерард. В какой-то момент Девкалион вновь создал собственную стаю, стаю альф.  
            Они были сильны, но слишком алчны. В итоге он порадовался, что никогда никому из них не доверял, потому что они отвернулись от него так же, как его первая стая. Уничтожив их всех, он стал сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, но ещё он остался один. Уставший, утративший вкус к жизни, он позволил себе одичать, не желая больше никогда переживать боль, приходящую с предательством стаи. Он устал от попыток вести за собой и позволил себе лишиться разума, лишь бы больше не чувствовать горя. Он не сбрасывал полной волчьей формы, бродя по лесу одиноким красноглазым зверем.  
            Он бы остался таким до самой своей смерти, если бы не учуял манящего дуновения, несомненно исходящего от его партнёра. Мгновение, пребывая в своём полудиком состоянии, он уже приготовился сбежать. Конечно же, лучше убежать сейчас, чем терпеть боль, когда его партнёр отвернётся от него. Но тут Девкалион осознал, что не желает жить в мире, где от него отвернётся даже его партнёр. Нет уж, если его партнёр захочет его смерти, то он позволит ему или ей сделать то, что не удалось всем прочим.  
            Он надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт, потому что он сделает всё, лишь бы угодить своему партнёру. Он сделает что угодно и как угодно, лишь бы убедиться, что он или она будет дорожить им в ответ. Он убьёт всех до единого людей на земле ради того, чтобы это создание, которого он ещё и в глаза не видел, любило его.  
            Глубоко вдохнув, он мчится к источнику манящего аромата, впервые за долгий срок принимая свою человеческую форму. Красные глаза взволнованно распахиваются, он бросается к музыке дробного звука, набатом взывающей к нему.  
  
0000000  
  
            В последнее время Стайлз всегда один. Да, в бога-душу-мать, один, даже когда окружён людьми. Скотт должен быть его лучшим другом. Он должен быть сегодня здесь, со Стайлзом, но его нет. Ныне Скотт в дружбе такой же бездарь, как и в большей части учебных дисциплин. Бездарь с заглавной «Б». Видно, тайком увидеться с Эллисон важнее, чем помочь Стайлзу пережить худший день в году.  
            Натянув куртку поплотнее в бесполезной попытке укрыться от холода, Стайлз смотрит вниз на два гранитных камня у своих ног. Шмыгнув носом, он пытается сдержать слёзы и терпит неудачу. Стайлз был ребёнком, когда из-за рака потерял свою мать; болезнь эта забирала её у него медленно, но верно. Недуг свёл её с ума, с его развитием она была уже не в состоянии узнать собственного сына.  
            Прошли месяцы наблюдений за её болью и медленным погружением в безумие, прежде чем Стайлз просто не выдержал. Он использовал выброшенную иглу, чтобы запустить воздух в её капельницу, как он видел по телевизору, и со смесью вины, печали и облегчения наблюдал, как она окончательно угасла. Врачи сказали, что она мирно отошла ночью. После его папа никогда ничего Стайлзу не говорил, но порой он странно смотрел на Стайлза, и тот думал, что отец знал, что он сделал.  
            Стайлз так никогда и не выяснил, правда ли это, потому что когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, отец погиб на посту. Он ушёл на работу и просто больше не вернулся домой. К счастью, благодаря своему возрасту Стайлз был эмансипирован, унаследовал свой дом и получил приличную сумму денежной компенсации за смерть отца. Достаточно, чтобы пережить среднюю школу и добрую часть учёбы в колледже, поскольку школу он закончил экстерном.  
            Скотт и Мелисса были всем, что у него осталось. Были, прошедшее время, потому что сейчас, в старшем классе, у Скотта есть свои оборотнячьи проблемы, с которыми он и разбирается, и подружка-охотник, чтобы Скотт мог похандрить, а потом почахнуть от тоски. Естественно, теперь у Скотта не остаётся времени, чтобы обменяться при встрече чем-то помимо привет-пока. Не то чтобы они часто видятся. Сейчас он встречает Скотта разве что на стайных сборищах, раз уж они больше не одноклассники, но даже тогда им не удаётся поговорить, потому что Айзек занимает все мизерные ошмётки внимания Скотта.  
            Да хрена ради, Скотт в выпускном классе. Им обоим по восемнадцать, они почти взрослые, но Скотт до сих пор управляется со временем и личными отношениями, словно ему двенадцать лет, что уже давно не так. Стайлзу от этого хреново, но у него больше никого нет. Чтобы заполнить прорву времени, которая у него в результате образовалась, он таскает книги из кабинета Дитона. Он всегда их возвращает, как только набирает бешеное количество заметок, так что совесть за их одалживание его совершенно не грызёт.  
            Он многое узнал из добытых текстов. Некоторые весьма полезные заклинания и множество щитов. Ему нравится иметь возможность закрываться от своих пушистых знакомцев и прочих сверхъестественных существ, когда ему того хочется. Ни запаха, ни пульса, ничего. Чистый лист. На данный момент это уже несколько раз спасало ему жизнь. Хотелось бы ему знать всё это прежде, когда вокруг бродила канима. Может быть, он и от Джерарда смог бы сбежать.  
            С тех пор минули месяцы, а ничего так и не стряслось, но Стайлз не расслабляется. Он с гордостью может сказать, что и его дом, и он сам защищены почти ото всего. Сейчас на нём нет никаких заклинаний, заглушающих его запах или пульс, потому что он забыл наложить их перед выходом из дома, и он как-то не в настроении «верить». Стайлз отвлечённо размышляет, остались бы Эрика с Бойдом, знай он как их защитить, но тут уж ничего не поделать. К тому же, даже слоняйся они поблизости, они, скорее всего, тоже не обращали бы на него внимания.  
            Утирая холодное, влажное лицо, Стайлз мечтает найти кого-нибудь, кто бы никогда его не оставил. Товарища, который будет любить его больше, чем кого-либо другого, и будет ставить на первое место именно его. Он бы убил за человека, который просто спросил бы его после похищения и избиения, в порядке ли он. Собрата, который бы просто доверял ему, и выслушал, прежде чем броситься в одиночку наобум и прислушаться не к нему, а к жуткому старику. Кого-то верного.  
            Вздрагивая от холода, Стайлз идёт обратно к своему джипу, собираясь вернуться в пустой дом, полный тяжёлых воспоминаний. Стайлз только-только принимается открывать дверцу машины, когда чувствует горячее, влажное дыхание на загривке. Напрягшись, Стайлз смиряется с болезненным финалом, потому что он был настолько глуп, чтобы выйти из дома без своей обычной защиты, и оборачивается.  
            – ...Ипать, – выдыхает Стайлз. Светящиеся красные, бесспорно альфьи глаза смотрят на него мимо длинных спутанных волос и столь же неряшливой бороды. Сердце Стайлза испуганно колотится, при этом мысли перегружены тем фактом, что его сейчас убьёт грязный голый альфа-бомж. Потому что карма у него такая. Подрагивая от холода и страха, Стайлз напрягается ещё больше, когда чумазый альфа наклоняется… и вжимается лицом в изгиб его шеи.  
            Потому что именно так сейчас всё и происходит. Жуткий сбрендивший бомж не собирается его есть, вместо этого он жмётся ему под бочок.  
            Спустя несколько неловких безмолвных мгновений физического контакта Стайлз извивается и предпринимает попытку выбраться из странной ситуации, в которой оказался.  
            – Эм. Так. Слушай, ты, кажется, очень мил для чумазого бродяги, про которого я подумал, что он собирался меня съесть, но мне очень неудобно в таком положении, и, эм, ты же сейчас… нет, ладно, ты УЖЕ всего меня извазюкал. Серьёзно, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты так не делал, и, может быть, ты мог бы вести себя как нормальный человек, но, думаю, если это единственная альтернатива тому, что ты закусишь моей печенью, то давай, чувак, продолжай прижиматься. Может, ты слышал, что Стилински непревзойдённые обнимальщики и пожелал лично в этом убедиться… но ты там руки-то не распускай! Я скромник, сударь, а мы, скромники, не щупаемся минимум до третьего свидания, если подфартит, но я застенчивый, так что этот корабль пока никуда не поплывёт, так что если б ты был столь любезен перестать меня обнюхивать, и трогать, то это было бы просто замечательно, – лопочет Стайлз странному мужику, который в ответ лишь моргает и скулит. Этот скулёж такой жалобный, что перебивает решимость Стайлза избавиться от сбрендившего приставучего альфы.  
            Ну, почти перебивает, потому что к нему жмётся ГОЛЫЙ мужик, а Стайлз такого не одобряет. Как минимум, не при таких обстоятельствах. Опять же, бедняга, кажется, реально сбрендил, а Дерек говорил, что оставшиеся без стаи оборотни дичают. Предположительно, он наткнулся на дикого альфа-волка, а не на омегу, что означает серьезные осложнения, если чуваку захочется кусаться.  
            – Итак, к вопросам. Ты, судя по всему, дикий, но ты же понимаешь, о чём я говорю? Если так, то я бы хотел ещё раз спросить, не будешь ли ты так любезен отпустить Стайлза. Я понимаю, что многого от тебя хочу, потому что я невероятно обнимательный, но я взял за правило не обниматься с людьми, пока они хотя бы не представятся, потому что это же грубо. Не говорю, что ты грубый, просто, может, ты подзабыл некоторые тонкости социальных взаимоотношений, пока гулял по горам, по долам. …Я серьёзно надеюсь, что ты не забредал в домик к бабушке. Короче, ты меня понимаешь, да, нет? – спрашивает Стайлз, стараясь увернуться от горячего тела, которое пытается, и небезуспешно, притянуть его поближе.  
            Очередное жалобное поскуливание от растрёпанного альфы заставляет Стайлза ненадолго прервать попытки смыться. Резко сдувшись, Стайлз понимает, что ответ парня, похоже, будет отрицательным, ибо альфа явно не понимает ничего из того, что он говорит. Шумно выдохнув, Стайлз бережно проводит пальцами по спутанной гриве парня, пытаясь его успокоить, как он поступил бы с любым другим несчастным созданием. От шеи Стайлза доносится тихое вибрирующее урчание, отчего тот напрягается, ожидая укуса или чего похуже, пока альфа не принимается тыкаться в руку Стайлза. Изогнув губы в удивлённой улыбке, Стайлз снова принимается бережно поглаживать мужика по голове, борясь с желанием заворковать и потискать этого большого парня, как бедняжку-щенка.  
            Понимая, что просто не сможет бросить дикаря тут одного, Стайлз задумывается, что ему с ним делать. Он может дать знать о нём Дереку и Скотту, пусть они о нём позаботятся, всё-таки это волчьи проблемы, но мысль о Скотте заставляет его сердито передёрнуться, а Дерек, когда в прошлый раз вбил Стайлза в стену, оставил у него на плече синяк, так что Дерек тоже не пользуется у Стайлза расположением. Если честно, он вообще не хочет ни с кем из них разговаривать, так что о том, чтобы сказать Дереку или Скотту, не может быть и речи. Дитон тоже не вариант, потому что Стайлз не доверяет этому человеку ни на йоту, что приводит к единственному выходу и непростому вопросу: как именно дотащить подобранного им бродягу до дома?  
            Обняв парня одной рукой, Стайлз выясняет, что уговорить альфу забраться в его джип и поехать к нему домой оказывается до странности легкой задачей. Мысль притащить домой дикого альфу, скорее всего, далеко не самая здравая, но у Стайлза тут творится полный звездец, так что он полагается на интуицию – пусть не особо надёжно, но порой выручает.  
            Сняв куртку, Стайлз оборачивает её парню вокруг талии и побыстрее затаскивает его в дом, надеясь, что соседи ничего не увидят и не заметят. Буксируя за собой своего нового приятеля, который, судя по виду, до странности счастлив следовать за ним попятам, Стайлз приводит его в ванную и указывает на душ.  
            – ТЫ. ПРИМЕШЬ. ДУШ, – медленно объявляет Стайлз, несколько раз потыкав в ванну, а затем изобразив на себе скребущие движения. Мужик просто принимается моргать на Стайлза своими милыми красными очами. Хлопнув ладонью по лицу, Стайлз догадывается, что если ему не улыбается и дальше растаскивать грязь по дому, то придётся сделать всё самому. Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз усаживает парня в ванну, а затем включает воду.  
            Весьма неловкий час спустя он получает очень чистого растрёпу, который, радостно урча, сидит на одном полотенце, пока другим Стайлз распушает его длинные волосы.  
            – Когда ты снова соберёшь свои мозги в кучку… Мы, – говорит Стайлз, указывая на них обоих, – никогда-никогда не станем об этом упоминать.  
            Потянувшись под раковину, он достаёт ножницы и машинку для стрижки с несколькими разнокалиберными насадками, чтобы справиться с пушистой гривой парня, и тут же приступает к работе. В результате перед ним сидит весьма привлекательный голый мужчина. Кто бы знал, что именно скрывалось подо всеми этими лохмами? Вспыхнув, Стайлз прикрывает его, укутывая в несколько полотенец. Полные обожания прекрасные алые очи неотрывно смотрят на него, пока он шарится вокруг, убирая вещи по местам и подметая замусоренный пол.  
   
0000000  
  
            – Ха. Похоже, натянуть на тебя одежду оказалось самой простой из грёбаных забот, – высказывается Стайлз, ухмыляясь на большого красивого парня, которого он едва сумел втиснуть в одну из старых отцовских пижам. – Неловкой, но простой, – говорит Стайлз, гордый тем, что уломал альфу одеться. Тут до Стайлза доходит, что он весь день командовал альфой… А не делает ли это альфой его самого? Напыжившись, Стайлз усмехается, и, ткнув пальцем в большого и красивого, заявляет: – Точно, здоровяк… Теперь я альфа!  
            Тот никак не реагирует, но Стайлз принимает плавное, преисполненное чувств сияние глаз как признание своего альфа-статуса.  
   
0000000  
   
            – Нет! – решительно возражает Стайлз, отталкивая загребущие ручонки альфы подальше от готовящегося мяса, которое он предназначил им на ужин. – Меня не волнует, насколько ты сбрендил, одичал или альфа, сырое мясо ты в этом доме есть не будешь, мистер. Средней прожарки? Идёт. Сырое? Нет, – твёрдо говорит Стайлз, старательно изображая суровость во имя обеспечения соблюдения этого правила. У него просто не выйдет спокойно сидеть и смотреть, как парень ест на ужин сырое мясо, и при этом не проблеваться. Они будут есть настоящую еду, без вариантов.  
            Красные глаза смотрят на него сверху вниз, но Стайлз остаётся неумолим, и когда он заканчивает, они оба набивают животы нормально приготовленной пищей. И пусть Стайлзу приходится заталкивать овощи в большого и красивого и постоянно заставлять его сидеть на стуле, но всё-таки наличие компании приятно. Небольшая, но неуклонно растущая часть Стайлз надеется, что этот человек останется, даже когда разберётся со своим чердаком.  
   
00000000  
   
            – Нет. Меня не волнует, насколько ты оказался симпатичным подо всей той дрянью, ты спишь на диване, мистер, и это моё последнее слово, – утверждает Стайлз, в сотый раз указывая на диван. Огромные растерянные глаза непонимающе смотрят на него. Зарычав от расстройства, Стайлз тащится в свою комнату, понимая, что за ним следует миленькая упёртая тень. – Это единственный раз, когда я позволяю тебе спать на моей кровати. Но не потому что я слабак, а потому что я очень добрая душа, несмотря на все доказательства обратного, – говорит Стайлз, заползая под одеяло и придерживая его для большого щенка.  
            Девкалион радостно урчит, присоединяясь к своему партнёру в их новой кровати и сворачиваясь вокруг него. Прямо сейчас он мог бы умереть от счастья. Его партнёр не отказался от него, как он того боялся, ни разу не пригрозил его убить и даже не пах по-настоящему сердито. Вместо этого Стайлз, как, насколько он понял, звали его партнёра, взял его в свое логово, бережно ухаживал за ним, покормил его, а теперь собирается спать в объятиях Девкалиона. Девкалион в раю.  
            Он не верит, что когда-нибудь насытится мягкими прикосновениями и улыбками Стайлза. Никогда и ни за что в жизни не захочет он покинуть своего партнёра. Он сначала умрёт. Вдыхая сладкий аромат, льнущий к загривку его партнёра, Девкалион погружается в сон.  
   
0000000  
   
            Остаток зимних каникул Стайлз проводит в заботах о большом и красивом, о котором привык думать как о своём щенке. Он ведёт себя как щенок, к тому же Стайлз его подобрал как бродячего, так что что это щенок Стайлза. Он даже добыл отслеживающий ошейник, и если его щенок заблудится или потеряется, Стайлз сможет снова его найти через свой телефон по GPS. На ошейнике так же есть бирка с надписью: «Найдя, вернуть Стайлзу Стилински». Несколько дней Стайлз размышляет, что с ним не так, в итоге придя к выводу, что у него просто нелады с моралью, да и соответствующий компас явно не в порядке. Окружающий звездец способствует.  
            Пофиг на сомнительную мораль, его щенок ошейником откровенно доволен, так что Стайлз не чувствует за собой никакой вины, заявляя на него свои права. Стайлз его кормит, одевает (он пошёл и купил несколько футболок с глубоким клиновидным вырезом, потому что оборотням, несомненно, нравится такие носить), даёт ему приют и даже купает, так что это Стайлзов человек. Несомненно. Щенок, похоже, согласен. Стайлз бы дал парню имя, но это кажется уже чересчур, учитывая, что имя у него, скорее всего, уже есть, он просто не может его вспомнить.  
            (Стайлз также задумывается насчёт странных мест, где он проводит границу допустимого.)  
            Таща за собой своего щенка, которого он наконец-то счёл достаточно безопасным вывести наружу, пока тот укрыт щитами, скрывающими его альфа-признаки, Стайлз отправляется с ним в клинику Дитона. Он хочет убедиться, что у его нового приятеля нет никаких серьёзных проблем.  
            Зайдя в заднюю комнату с большим и красивым на буксире, он машет уставившемуся на них Дитону. Красные глаза вспыхивают в сторону Дитона и спутник Стайлза издаёт низкий рык.  
            – Эй! Нечего тут! Нам нужна помощь Дитона, так что не рычи, – отчитывает его Стайлз, угрожающе тыкая в него притащенной с собой брызгалкой.  
            (Стайлз знает, что это полный финиш, но это оказалось наименее жестоким вариантом отогнать альфу, который с чего-то вознамерился подомогаться до его ноги. Опрысканный большой парень выглядел настолько обескураженным, что Стайлз чуть не помер со смеху.)  
            Дитон смотрит на него с откровенным ужасом и осуждением в глазах, когда до него доходит предназначение пульверизатора, но он также выглядит крайне растерянным по поводу всей этой ситуации, отчего Стайлз ухмыляется. Не так уж часто ему удаётся переплюнуть Дитона на поле великих тайн. Несколько напряженных мгновений спустя Дитон лишь вздыхает и вонзает в Стайлза полный раздражения взгляд.  
            – Стайлз. Почему с тобой Девкалион, сильнейший альфа в мире, к тому же в ошейнике, на котором сказано вернуть его тебе при нахождении? – потирая лоб, спрашивает Дитон. Стайлз моргает и мысленно похлопывает себя по спине за то, что он теперь альфее альфы, самого могучего из всех альф.  
            – Я об этом не знал, но раз уж теперь знаю, то могу добавить на новую бирку имя Кали, – размышляет Стайлз. Из-за клички и того, насколько легко Стайлз принимает новости, Дитон прячет лицо в ладонях. – Оох! Мне нужно добыть футболку с надписью, что мой альфа лучше твоего... Но я тут не за этим! Мне надо его проверить и убедиться, что, кроме впадания в одичание, он в порядке, – объясняет Стайлз. Дитону всё ещё предстоит оторвать ладони от лица.  
            – То, что он оборотень, ещё не значит, что ты можешь относиться к нему как к животному, – строго уставившись на него, настаивает Дитон.  
            Моргнув, Стайлз вскидывает бровь.  
            – Я отношусь к нему как к щенку не потому, что он оборотень. Я отношусь к нему как к щенку потому, что он себя так ведёт. Будто ты замечал, чтобы я с каким-то другим волком обращался так же, как обращаюсь с большим и красивым, – фыркает Стайлз, уперев руки в боки.  
            – Понятно, – отзывается Дитон, явно при этом ничего не понимая. Девкалион всё ещё сверкает глазами, но не рычит, вместо этого он упирается головой в бок Стайлзу, который рассеянно его поглаживает, добиваясь от альфы урчания. Дитон моргает и произносит: – Интересно. Зная тебя, ты, вероятно, в курсе, что у оборотней есть партнёры, но знаешь ли ты, что в диком состоянии оборотень агрессивно реагирует на всех, помимо своего партнёра? Похоже, Девкалион считает, что ТЫ как раз ЕГО.  
            Рука Стайлза в волосах Девкалиона потрясённо замирает. Это объясняет домогательство. Ха. Стайлз находит такой поворот событий ОЧЕНЬ приятным. Кажется, мечты сбываются.  
            – Изумительно. А теперь, будь добр, осмотри моего ПАРТНЁРА, – указывает Стайлз, выделяя «партнёра» с превеликим удовольствием. Девкалион, судя по всему, воодушевлённый этим словом, подскакивает поближе и смотрит на него счастливыми, полными любви глазами.

\---бонус---

  
            На сей раз Дитон действительно помогает, демонстрируя Стайлзу способы вывести Девкалиона из его одичалого состояния.  
            Спустя некоторое время Девкалион уже не такой дикий, влюблён в Стайлза ещё больше и даже начинает иногда разговаривать.  
            Стайлз находит заклинание и исправляет глаза своему щенку. Девкалион бесконечно обожает свою милую, любимую Искру. Он убьёт каждого, кто хотя бы косо посмотрит на Стайлза.  
            Дженнифер проявляет склонность к убийству оборотней и пытается разобраться со стаями Дерека и Скотта.  
            Дженнифер хватает и сковывает всех волков, и тут Стайлз свистит Девкалиону. Дженнифер не в курсе, что Девкалион в городе, хотя она его и ищет.  
            – Ты зачем свистишь? – сердито шипит Дженнифер.  
            – Я всего лишь зову своё подкрепление, – ухмыльнувшись, отвечает Стайлз.  
            – У тебя есть подкрепление? –с растерянностью и надеждой в глазах спрашивает Скотт, в то время как другие смотрят на Стайлза с недоверием.  
            – Да, блин, у меня есть подкрепление. А у тебя что, нет? – фыркает Стайлз. Все присутствующие таращатся на него.  
            – Если у тебя есть подкрепление, то почему ты раньше об этом не говорил, а ещё лучше – не вызвал его до того как эта ведьма нас заковала?! – сверкая глазами, рычит Дерек.  
            – Я не ведьма, я дарак, ты, придурок! – шипит Дженнифер.  
            – Она права, Дерек, тебе реально нужно разобраться со своими ярлыками. Вот тебе бы хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь называл тебя гусеницей вместо Дерека из-за твоих густых насупленных бровей? В любом случае, к этому вопросу мы вернёмся попозже, когда побьём дарака. Эй, Кали! Где ты, мальчик? – кричит Стайлз, выжидательно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
            Стая смотрит на Стайлза, словно он окончательно растерял свои чёртовы мозги, а Дженнифер уже собирается с удовольствием уличить его в блефе, когда помещение сотрясается от раздавшегося снаружи нечеловечески могучего рычащего воя. Дженнифер бледнеет, а стая таращится ей за спину и видит самую большую альфа-форму из всех, какие им когда-либо встречались.  
            Ухмыльнувшись, Стайлз говорит:  
            – Куси её, Кали.  
            И разверзается ад. Спустя несколько мгновений Дженнифер мертва, а Девкалион рвёт на куски то, что от неё осталось. Стая потрясённо пялится.  
            – Хорошо, Дюк, хватит уже, здоровяк, теперь как ты насчёт помочь мне спуститься? – тряхнув цепями, спрашивает Стайлз. Огромный волк отбрасывает ошмётки, возвращаясь к своей обнаженной человеческой форме, и легко разрывает цепи, ловя Стайлза в крепкие объятья и потираясь об него. Переходя на их привычный стиль общения, Стайлз принимается почёсывать Дюка по голове и ворковать: – Вот замечательный умный щеночек! Ты пришёл сразу же, как я позвал! Я так тобой горжусь, угадай, кто сегодня получит вкусняшку и поглаживаний по животику, когда мы вернёмся домой?  
            Девкалион ухмыляется и, подставляясь почёсываниям, довольно спрашивает:  
            – Я?  
            В ответ Стайлз ласкает его и говорит:  
            – Точно, большой красавчик, ты получишь тонны наград и вкусняшек, как только мы вернёмся домой! Кто мой хороший щеночек?  
            – Я, – довольно урчит Дюк, прижимаясь к Стайлзу.  
            Тут Стайлз поднимает взгляд и, замечая остальных, со странными лицами наблюдающих за их общением, нервно возвращается к своему обычному сарказму и спрашивает:  
            – Фу, ну вот нельзя человеку и его волку немного побыть наедине? Да вы просто кучка маньяков.  
            – Ты не можешь вот так просто завести себе ручного оборотня, Стайлз! – возмущается Скотт. – Он человек, с чувствами, который…  
            – Который предпочитает, чтобы его партнёр обращался с ним как со своей собственностью, или вообще как угодно, пока он держит меня при себе, – невозмутимо обрывает Скотта Девкалион и, защищая, сдвигается, скрывая Стайлза из поля зрения. – Может, я и альфа, но я выбрал Стайлза моим хозяином и якорем. Он хороший человек, и я достаточно его люблю, чтобы убить за него, так что поосторожнее в высказываниях, мальчик.  
            – …Тебе НРАВИТСЯ быть ручной зверушкой Стайлза? – переспрашивает Скотт, вылупившись с недоверием и, вопреки собственному желанию, любопытством.  
            – Да, но ничего себе не выдумывай, мальчик. Мне не нравится делиться, так что тебя в нашей стае не ждут. Плюс, Стайлз, может, и сильный, и верный, но ты лживый, подлый, двуличный отброс, который заботится только о своей матери и Арджент. Я не буду сидеть сложа руки, позволяя ранить Стайлза и забывать о нём, как ты делаешь, а ещё я не собираюсь стоять и смотреть, как ты снова причиняешь ему боль, так что ты никогда не получишь приглашения присоединиться к моей стае альф. Стайлз слишком хорош, чтобы путаться с таким мусором, как ты, но это его собственный выбор. Не мне решать, с кем он хочет общаться, – раздувается Девкалион, уставившись на Скотта, разрывающегося между виной и злостью.  
            – Ладно, давай, хватит мериться сосисками и помоги спустить остальных, – раздраженно фыркает Стайлз. Девкалион немедленно смещается, следуя указанию, и всех освобождает.  
            Вернувшись к Стайлзу, Девкалион спрашивает:  
            – Теперь мы можем уйти?


End file.
